


Festival (foc i cendres)

by Patatatxan



Series: Love Live Sunshine! [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, com és una escena cutre sense desenvolupament també pot ser yoshiriko lol, escenes perdudes, no sé que estic fent, però el cert és que també troba mono el yoshiriko, però en fi, qui us escriu shipeja yoshimaru, seguint l'anime, suposo que segueix sent yoshimaru, yei
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Una altra escena perduda, el festival i certa tristesa en una aula.Finals i començaments?





	Festival (foc i cendres)

Com era d'esperar no venia ningú. Era conscient que la seva mala sort la seguia arreu. No hi havia manera d'escapar-la i alhora, sense saber perquè, insistia en fer coses com aquella. Per què havia pensat que seria bona idea? Per què estava allà vestint aquella roba, que almenys en aquell segon, la feia sentir tan ridícula?

No es volia deixar emportar per pensaments com aquells. Pensaments que eren habituals en ella però no la portaven enlloc. Pensaments que, curiosament, quan estava amb les _Aqours_ , aquell grup de noies del què a vegades encara dubtava que en formés part algú com ella, algú que no es cansava de dir que era un àngel caigut a totes hores, semblaven desaparèixer o no ser tan insistents.

Tanmateix, en aquell moment, en aquella aula fosca per crear l'ambient adequat per mirar la fortuna, només amb la companyia de la Riko, callada, es sentia més propensa a pensar aquelles coses que de costum. Però al cap i a la fi, qui havia d'anar a veure-la? Qui podia estar tan desesperat per saber la seva fortuna?

—Yoshiko, estàs?

—Yohane! Clar que estic.

—Com no deies res...

—Tu tampoc...

Es va tornar a instaurar un silenci que semblava una derrota o un sospir col·lectiu, o almenys a duet. Una nota va iniciar-se intentant trencar aquella atmosfera. La Riko havia tocat un _La_ com si es tractés d'un intent d'afinar l'ambient. Era ridícul però si havia de tocar alguna nota els seus dits, com si es tractés d'una broma interna, es dirigien sense poder-ho evitar a aquella.

Guiada més per la curiositat que per un intent de posar-se a tocar res seriosament, va tocar alguns acords que sense saber com van acabar sent els d'aquella cançó. Seguia sense venir ningú així que va seguir tocant, simplement pel plaer de fer-ho. Estava a punt de posar-se a cantar mentre tocava quan es va sorprendre escoltar-la entonar:

—La porta dels somnis...*

Va parar uns segons de tocar i va mirar a la noia que havia cantat.

La Yoshiko s'havia posat a entonar aquella cançó gairebé sense adonar-se, però tot i que aquell acte s'havia produït de forma gairebé instintiva, sentir-la parar de tocar va fer que s'adonés que potser allò que només havia estat impulsiu era quelcom que podia resultar vergonyós.

—Què, Lily? Un àngel caigut també té dret a deixar-se emportar, no?

—Encara em dius Lily?! En fi, cantem les dues? Al cap i a la fi, no hi ha res a fer aquí.

Sense deixar-li respondre la Riko es va posar a cantar intentant animar-la a que s'unís. Quan en el següent vers va escoltar la seva veu, en un primer moment insegura però trobant confiança poc a poc, va somriure com sempre que descobria quelcom més enllà de la seva façana d'àngel caigut. Reconeixia que la divertia més que molestava aquella noia un pel desastre a l'hora de comunicar-se.

Van seguir cantant i a mesura que progressaven la Riko afegia variacions al piano a l'hora que la Yoshiko harmonitzava la veu principal de l'altra noia. Ho feien més per divertir-se que per aspirar a cantar perfectament la cançó. Amb una naturalitat estranya en elles semblava que es podien comunicar entenent-se amb més facilitat de la que acostumaven. La Yoshiko, centrada en seguir a la pianista, va oblidar que en algun moment s'havia preocupat per la seva habitual mala sort.

La Hanamaru les va trobar a les dues en aquella atmosfera tan personal que no s'acabava d'atrevir a trencar alertant de la seva presència. No sabia si era perquè estaven acostumades a assajar juntes o simplement per casualitat però les seves veus harmonitzaven amb una dolçor inusitada que la feia sentir com si fos una intrusa.

Li feia venir ganes de quedar-se escoltant-les d'amagat eternament alhora que sentia que s'estava fent mal de manera masoquista en sentir que no hi pertanyia entre aquelles dues. No entenia el perquè d'aquell dolor. Era de nou aquell sentiment infantil que havia sentit algun cop? Pensar que es quedava estancada en algun lloc mentre la resta continuaven endavant? Trobant-se còmodes amb nova gent? Va intentar calmar-se i gaudir d'aquella música. Va intentar evitar dirigir la mirada a aquell somriure relaxat que portava la Yoshiko i que era tan poc habitual en ella.

La cançó va acabar-se i una mirada còmplice va donar-se entre les dues intèrprets que van riure sent conscients que potser s'havien divertit massa amb aquella cançó i l'havien deformat fins a resultar poc reconeixible. Un aplaudiment els hi va fer adonar-se que no estaven soles a l'aula.

—Zuramaru! Quan fa que hi ets aquí?

—Una estona però no he gosat interrompre... Sonàveu molt bé.

—Gràcies... —va dir la Riko mig avergonyida.

—Huhuhu La Lily, la meva dimonieta i jo practicàvem el noble art d'hipnotitzar éssers humans per tal d'aconseguir més súbdits que segueixin els designis de l'àngel caigut Yohane!

—Yoshiko, pots fer el favor de deixar de dir-me Lily?

—Yohane!

La Hanamaru va adonar-se que aquell diàleg s'assemblava força als que tenia ella amb la Yoshiko i, sense saber perquè, es va sentir estranya en veure que el seu “Yohane” no era una resposta a que ella fos la que l'hagués tractat de “Yoshiko”. Va intentar ignorar aquella gelosia ridícula i sense sentit i va començar a dir el que havia de dir:

—De fet us venia a buscar perquè estan encenent ja la foguera, per què no baixeu a veure-la?

—D'acord, venim de seguida! —va dir la Riko.

—Huhu Una pira per adorar a un àngel caigut, que adient. És l'inici del Ragnarok!

—Sí, sí, Yoshiko, en fi vaig tirant per anar amb la Ruby per veure-la juntes!

Tan aviat com havia entrat semblava haver-se anat i la Yoshiko va sentir que, com acostumava a passar-li en aquells dies, sense saber perquè, la Hanamaru era una experta en mobilitzar sentiments dins seu amb una rapidesa que l'espantava. En un primer moment que l'hagués sentit cantar malament amb la Riko aquella cançó li havia fet vergonya però, en veure-la marxar amb presses per dirigir-se amb la Ruby havia sentit una punxada de dolor que no acabava d'entendre i que li feia sentir que havia estat rebutjada o almenys posada en segon lloc.

Era ridícul. Sempre havia admirat l'amistat entre aquelles dues noies inseparables, la senzillesa amb la que semblaven anar a totes bandes i no tenien problemes per ser afectuoses, però no les podia envejar, o si ho feia sabia que ella mai podria tenir una relació d'amistat en aquells termes. S'havia construït la seva personalitat a base de semblar distant i poc afectada per les emocions, de ser un àngel caigut, i tot i que era evident que la majoria no creia en els seus poders, ni ella mateixa, allò no feia que pogués esdevenir de forma més senzilla algú amb facilitat per expressar els seus sentiments. No, ella no podia formar part d'una relació com la que tenien aquell parell i es podia conformar fàcilment sense fer-ho però alhora... Per què aquell dolor estrany?

—Yoshiko, anem tirant?

—Eh, sí...

—Passa alguna cosa?

—No, no res.

Va intentar tornar al seu numeret de sempre, a dir alguna cosa referent a com els àngels caiguts com ella tenien preocupacions que els simples humans o aspirants a dimonis no podien entendre, però no va tenir esma per fer-ho. No sabia què fer al respecte i se li va escapar un sospir més sonor del que pretenia.

—Oh?? Pot ser la Hanamaru?

—Què hi té a veure la Zuramaru?

—Res, potser t'ha molestat que s'hagi anat corrents a per la Ruby i t'hagi deixat sola? És això? —va dir la Riko potser massa emocionada amb la possibilitat de burxar una mica a la noia.

—Llegeixes massa _yuri_ , Lily.

L'afectada va envermellir. No era just que per unes revistes que li havia vist s'hagués adonat del seu _hobby_ que li agradava mantenir en secret. Simplement en llegia de tant en tant, d'acord que estava prou informada dels nous llançaments i que seguia prou històries amb aquell contingut, però vaja, eren coses que passaven: fullejaves una per casualitat, sense donar-hi gaire importància i de sobte, tenies curiositat per llegir-ne més, una cosa portava a una altra i al final acabaves comprant-ne massa.

—No és veritat!

La Yoshiko va riure una mica i van sortir juntes disposades a anar a veure aquella foguera que marcava el final del festival.

No van tardar gaire en arribar-hi i submergir-se en aquella atmosfera agredolça pròpia del final dels festivals. Sabien que aquell final no marcava només el del festival sinó que era una darrera celebració d'aquell institut que estava a punt de tancar així que per l'ambient s'estenia encara certa indecisió, un no voler moure's, una por pel futur. Potser per allò, sense pensar-hi gaire, per donar-se ànims, la Riko i la Yoshiko van trobar-se les mans i van agafar-se-les, com una mena de suport en aquell món que s'esfondrava davant seu, almenys en els termes que l'havien conegut.

Tant la Yoshiko com la Hanamaru no van poder evitar fixar-se en com l'altra havia buscat a una altra noia per agafar-li la mà a l'hora de veure aquella foguera però van poder-ho ignorar fàcilment dutes per l'emoció general que semblava impregnar aquell moment.

Era el final d'una era. Totes les noies d'Uranohoshi eren testimonis de quelcom que, probablement, no importés a ningú a excepció d'elles però durant aquella nit, encara amb l'olor d'aquell foc present, podien fer-se la il·lusió que tardarien en desaparèixer i seria difícil d'esborrar tota marca de la seva existència.

Quan aquella flama es reduís a cendres, potser, pensarien que tot plegat era efímer, però de moment podien seguir pensant que seguirien perdurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. L'asterisc és per dir que "La porta dels somnis" és traducció de Yume no Tobira. Podia haver escrit que cantaven "yume no tobira" però en fi, jo que sé...  
> No sé molt bé que estic fent amb aquestes escenes perdudes inspirades en el cànon. Suposo que no tinc ganes d'escriure el fic sencer (tot i que tinc idees per un fic llarg, però no Yoshimaru tot i que sí de Love Live Sunshine) però es poden llegir independents o seguides. En fi, ja veurem que en faig de tot això.
> 
> Ah sí! Se m'oblidava! No sé si és del tot canònic que la Riko li agradi el yuri, sé que les revistes (la seva part més de fan que vol ocultar a la resta de noies) podrien ser-ho, però crec que no hi ha confirmació al respecte? En qualsevol cas, només dir que si fos el cas i tal i com passa en un capítol la Yoshiko fos l'única que entengués la seva afició curiosa que li digui "Lily" no deixa de ser molt graciós. Se'n va amb el seu cànon personal que ningú entendrà corrents.


End file.
